Ma tête me fait mal, ou le délire d'une schizophrène
by Parhyponoian
Summary: Vous avez toujours rêvé de voir vos personnages de films rassemblés dans les aventures les plus folles, incroyables et ridicules ? Elles l'ont fait ! Venez voir s'affronter, parler et inter-agir vos personnages préférés dans un univers complètement déjanté ! (attention la production décline toutes responsabilité dans les atteintes mentales faites au spectateur) Une coproduction


Une coproduction Stella-Judith. Nous tenons à préciser que les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, même si on aurait bien aimé…  
N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, et surtout, gardez présent à l'esprit qu'il ne s'agit que d'un délire entre amies, et que nous ne prétendons pas avoir écrit une œuvre censée !  
-mais si ! On est toujours censées !  
-chut ! bonne lecture à tous !

Important. Selon mon ordinateur bien-aimé, ce texte est d'un niveau "cours préparatoire". Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être si méchant avec moi... Mais en même temps, qu'attendre de plus d'une vulgaire machine, hein ? Ah non, il a changé d'avis, j'ai atteint le niveau extraordinaire de "cours élémentaire" !  
Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses, à savoir...

Ma tête me fait mal, ou le délire d'une schizophrène

À tous ceux qui ont l'intention de lire cette fanfiction.  
Avant de commencer à lire, quelques petits conseils, si tu tiens à conserver ta santé mentale. Tout d'abord, assieds-toi. Ensuite, dis-toi bien qu'en réalité, c'est bien pire que tout ce que tu vas lire. Dis toi également que ce n'est pas ma faute et que je décline toute responsabilité en cas de traumatisme face au bazar innommable qui règne en maître dans ma tête.

Voldemort  
Hein ? Comment ça le bazar règne en maître ! Et moi alors ? C'est moi le Maître !

Stella  
Nan mais prends pas la mouche Chouchou ! C'est un synonyme du Lord des Ténèbres, bazar, en moldu !

Voldemort  
Ah bon ?... Bon j'accepte alors. Mais emploie des mots que tout le monde comprend, ce sera quand même mieux !

Bellatrix  
Maître !Pourquoi la laissez-vous vous appeler Ch...

Voldemort  
Silence, femme ! Ne t'avise JAMAIS de prononcer ce mot à mon sujet. Il n'y a qu'une personne ici qui en a le droit.

Bellatrix  
Mais Maître ! C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Stella  
Nan mais t'as fini ta crise de jalousie Bellatrix ? Il est à MOI ! Donc tu vas juste te la fermer ou je t'expulse de mon cerveau, c'est clair ?

Gollum  
Ouuuuh ! La maîtresse s'énerve, mon précieux ! Elle a réveillé le précieux ! Gollum gollum. Il faut la punir !

Frodo  
Je crains que ce ne soit pas la chose à faire Gollum...

Le précieux  
Gollum, ma maîtresse est gentille, elle nous donne du bon poisson, il ne faut pas la tuer !

Severus  
Oui surtout qu'on se retrouverait tous à la rue, si tu fais ça !

Stella  
Bon on se calme ! ça suffit ! Vous allez tous passer par la fenêtre si vous continuez !

Judith  
Stella, je t'ai dit que j'écrivais un livre ?

Remus  
Euh… Quel est le rapport avec la choucroute ?

Judith  
Nan mais j'essaie juste de détendre l'atmosphère !

Stella  
Une histoire ? Mais c'est super intéressant ça ! ça parle de quoi ?

Judith  
Il était une fois une petite fille blonde, puis elle a vu un lapin en retard alors elle l'a suivi et elle est tombée dans un trou géant... Durant sa chute elle a même vue des étagères et des tasses de thé, puis elle a atterri sur le sol, avant de pouvoir boire une tasse. Elle a commencé à chercher la clé de la petite porte mais elle a rétréci en fumant du gazon blanc (euh pardon en buvant du liquide vaisselle), puis elle est devenue géante en mangeant du gâteau (notons ici un message nutritionnel comme quoi le gâteau fait bel et bien grossir). Alors elle a pleuré parce que la porte était trop petite, du coup elle s'est noyée dans ses larmes. Et plutôt que d'utiliser un sèche-cheveux, elle a fait une danse étrange (que nous appelons couramment macarena) avec des oiseaux n'existant plus que dans nos livres de svt. Elle est ensuite partie à travers une autre porte qui est apparue (notons que l'architecte de ce monde a conçu les plans en fumant lui aussi le très célèbre gazon blanc). Elle aperçoit alors une maison, et se croyant dans mario ou zelda, décide d'y entrer sans demander son reste. Mais cette gourmande s'étant crue au pays de charlotte aux fraises (oui en effet il y a plusieurs sections au pays des merveilles), décide de remanger du gâteau trouvé dans une chambre, et , oh surprise, elle grandit! (merci captain obvious d'avoir prévenu cette demoiselle que ce qui était arrivé une fois pouvait se reproduire...passons). Prenant la taille de la maison, elle n'a d'autres moyens que d'enlever le toit pour sortir. ah tien bonjour monsieur le lapin! oups, ça se reconstruit pas aussi bien qu'une maison playmobil, apparemment... Puisque c'est ainsi je vais me perdre dans la foret, na!

Mais je vais d'abord demander mon chemin aux fleurs chantante… excusez moi, le tramway n°666desfleurs mène bien a la chenille géante? oui? nan? bon bah merci de l'info, même la SNCF est plus efficace.

Bon en suivant le chemin des papillons lucioles je devrai arriver quelque part, ça me semble logique. Oh! tiens des brioches volantes, ça tombe bien j'avais un ptit creux, aller on partage? (placement de produit kinder bueno spotted).

Mais attendez que vois-je? Serait ce? est-ce possible? Non je dois rêver c'est impossible.. Mon imagination doit me jouer des tours, il est..

Gollum  
Gollum gollum tu vas accoucher il se passe quoi là?!

Judith  
- aaah nan On n'interfère pas avec mon histoire! Sinon personne n'y comprendra PLUS RIEN! c'est ce que vous voulez?...bref reprenons

Cher maître chenille, heureuse de vous rencontrer en votre humble demeure

- T'en as trop pris gros! whoo je vis au sommet d'un champignon, t'as cru c'était une humble demeure? whouua t'es encore plus shootée que le lapin multicolore, ouaip c'est le cousin du lapin stressé...oh fait t'as vu j'arrive a faire des ronds de fumée en fumant t'en veux?

- ah euh nan c'est bon fumer nuit gravement à votre santé et à celle de vos proches...

- whoo gamine t'es pas drooole.. prend au moins du gâteau, enfin c'est du gâteau champignon quooi

- ah euh bon d'accord (mais espèce d'abritie la dernière fois que j'ai vu une maison qu on pouvait bouffer Hansel et Gretel ont failli se faire dévorer!)

et bah voilà maintenant tu passes ton temps a rétrécir et agrandir...

mais nan mais maintenant elle grandit...beaucoup...beaucoup trop...quelqu'un la voit encoore? ah oui y a sa tête au dessus des arbres…aliiiiiice! (ah tiens personne ne m'avait dit son nom, une intuition?)

je n'irai pas l'aider parce qu'un serpent l'attaque dans le ciel (oui les serpents volent, problem?) bon aller redescends tu vas être en retard!

- en retard pour quoi?

- no idea

oh tiens si je prenais ce chemin, celui que le chat invisible au sourire de psychopathe m'a indiqué?

bah oui tiens au point où on en est...ATTENTION..3..2...1...Joyeux non anniversaire! tu veux du thé? du gâteau? danse avec nous! oui fais la fête! mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? allez je suis un chapelier, je fais des ..chapeaux! whouhou, nan mais arrête de parler de Dina (ma pauvre, ta seule amie est un chat), la souris qui dort dans le pot de confiture a peur a cause de toi! allez zou, va t'en

- bon bah puisque c'est ça je m'en vais de cette maison de fou! adios amigos

ooh baka je suis en retard! d'où tu parles japoonais? et je suis paaas un crétiin!

- oui d'ailleurs tu n'es pas tout court

bref tu vas être en retard

- en retard pour quoi?

discute pas, entre dans cet arbre

- bon euuh...oh un jardin, mais mais...c'est le temple du découpage! pourquoi des cartes repeignent elles des rosiers?

- bah quelle question, ça va quand même plus vite que les crayons de couleur, les jeunes de nos jours, plus aucune logique!

Oh tiens la reine? coucou comment ça va?

- Pourquoi fait on du croquet avec des hérissons?

tu t'imagines faire du basket ou du volley avec baka?

euuuh beeeinn..

QU ON LUI COUPE LA TETE !

- quoi nan mais je quoiiiii? aaah aaah mister lapin a l'aide et...

espèce d'avritite d'Alice on ne s'endort pas en classe!

ah..euh...oui..euh...qui veut du chocolat

Le précieux  
Mouhahahahahaha ! il est génial, je suis fière de toi ma Judith ! tu es digne d'habiter dans ma tête ! d'ailleurs j'ai participé, vu que Gollum intervient ! c'est une co production ! Et nan je cherche pas la gloire sans rien foutre, c'est juste la vérité vraie, et puis vu que je suis un génie, c'est pas grave si j'ai rien écrit, les gens n'y verront que du feu !

Judith  
hum je veux quand meme une bonne partie de la gloire

Le précieux  
T'inquiète, on mettra ton nom en petit à la fin !

Stella  
Euh... c'est pas sur qu'elle apprécie...

Sirius  
Bah pourquoi ? elle sera nommée !

Stella  
Ouais mais... comment dire...

Sirius  
Ah tu crois qu'elle préfère qu'on le mette en petit au début ?

Severus  
Mais qu'il est con celui là ! Je pense surtout que c'est pas le tien qu'on va mettre, sale clébard !

Sirius  
Tu préfèrerais qu'on mette le tien peut-être, Servilius ?

Severus  
et pourquoi pas hein ?

Gandalf  
Putain mais arrêtez vous deux ! vous êtes impossibles ! On mettra aucun de vos noms, on mettra celui de Gollum, c'est lui qui a participé !

Sirius  
Gollum ? Mais Gandalf... Même Servilius est d'accord pour reconnaître que c'est un imbécile !

Gollum  
On nous a inssssulté mon préccieux ! il faut se venger ! Gollum gollum !

Judith  
Hum en fait on met mon nom en grand au début ET a la fin (non négociable) et je mettrai une petite annotation *avec l'influence de stella gollum et les nombreux etres vivant dans cet espace limité qu est sa tete )  
ah, et bien sur, là ce n'est que la 1ere ébauche, pas la version finale^^ (je peux encore enlever gollum mouhaha)

Sirius  
Quoi ? mais c'est scandaleux ! je vais te lancer un sort d'oubli, comme ça tout le monde pensera que ça vient de moi !

Severus  
Oui surtout que ça n'étonnera personne, vu ta consommation de substances étranges !

Voldemort  
Moi je vote pour L'avada Kerdavra

Lucius  
On te l'a déjà dit 100 fois Voldy ! ce sort ça va pas, faut pas laisser de traces derrière nous ! Le ministère va nous faire des problèmes après ! Nan, faut un truc indétéctable.. Mort au gaz par exemple. ça arrive souvent chez les modus il parait !

Gollum  
Non mais oh ! ça suffit bande de sorciers tarés ! c'est peut-être qu'un sale elfe, mais la personne qui nous loge (même si bon, ça serait bien qu'elle aille plus vite dans ses travaux d'agrandissement) serait capable de nous expulser si on faisait ça ! et je tiens à ce que mon précieux reste au chaud, gollum gollum !

Dumbledore  
Caramel chocolat et bonbons au citron !

Tous  
Hein ?!

Ariele  
J'ai toujours dit qu'il était fou…

Cendrillon  
On dirait la grand-mère de Charlie dans Charlie et la chocolaterie !

Willy Wonka  
Ah tiens, c'est pas faux, j'avais jamais fait le rapprochement, Dumby !

Dumbledore  
Non mais oh ! Je répète juste mon discours de bienvenue pour Poudlard, soyez gentils et taisez-vous !

Ron Weasley  
Il nous a déjà fait un truc du genre quand on est rentré à Poudlard, avec Harry… J'avais a-d-o-r-é !

Dumbledore  
Ah vous voyez !

Harry Potter (qui entre en courant)  
Stella, Judtih, Gollum, j'ai trouvé votre gazon blanc ! Mais ça commence à être vraiment dur, vous savez bien que c'est plus la saison ! Vous-voulez vraiment pas essayer le découpage ?

Stella  
Bah moi les deux me vont, mais disons que combinés, l'effet est encore « plus mieux »

Sauron  
Essaie quand même de parler français, Stella… Je l'ai toujours dit, la drogue c'est mal ! Regarde ce que Saroumane est devenu !

Voldemort  
Oui je suis plutôt d'accord avec Sauron, Stella… Ne fais pas ça.

Stella  
Mais elles sont inoffensives ces drogues ! 100% naturelles !

Gollum  
Et puis ça se mange pas, ça ne se fume pas, ça ne ce boit pas… ça se regarde ! Sinon, Harry, le précieux et moi on a rien contre essayer le découpage !

Judith  
Ouais mais moi je préfère le gazon blanc…

Jack Frost  
Oui mais ça c'est parce que tu m'aimes Judith !

Judith  
Nan mais chut ! C'était un secret, boulet !

Le Lapin de Pâques  
Nan, sérieux Judith ? t'aimes ce gamin insupportable ?

Jack Frost  
Eh oh ! Je ne te permets pas, sale bête !

La fée des dents  
Mais c'est trop mignon ! ah làlà, faudra nous inviter au mariage !

Voldemort  
Pourquoi personne ne dit de truc comme ça quand c'est moi qui suis en couple ? C'est injuste…

Bellatrix  
T'avais qu'à mieux choisir !

Harry Potter  
Ouais fin perso je préfère qu'il soit avec Stella qu'avec toi Bella…

Bella  
Oui ? on m'a appelée ?

Sauron  
Boulette ! On parle à Bellatrix ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? Depuis quand des soit-disant héros de sconde zones sont-ils autorisés dans la tête de Stella ?!

Stella  
Ah mais nan ! Mais je l'ai jamais invitée celle-là moi !  
horreur ! Gaaaaardes ! Nan je me prends pas pour la reine du monde, juste de mon cerveau !Bref ! Expulsez cette fille tout de suite, avant qu'Edward rapplique !

Judith  
La reine de ton cerveau? ah nan je vais faire un coup d'état et en reprendre la direction

Stella  
Aucune chance, je suis alliée avec les divinités Greques et Romaines !et Hindou, et Boudhistes !

Judith  
oui et? je vaux mieux que vous tous réunis, i am ultra puissante (et moi j'ai bob l'éponge et les télétubbies avec moi, si c'est pas une équipe de ouf ça)

Stella  
ouais mais moi je te rappelle que le Capitaine Jack Sparo va m'épouser, et que donc il va me protéger pour toujours !

Voldemort  
hein quoi ? Et moi alors ?

Stella  
Désolée Voldychou, mais il a un nez et des cheveux, lui… Tu seras mon amant !


End file.
